Black & Orange
by AngeloTsuna
Summary: Rukia cada vez se ve mas debil y siente que es una molestia para Ichigo.Y por si fuera poco, sus sentimientos hacia el cada vez son mas intensos. IchiRuki. Posible mas capitulos.


_Tras pasar el tiempo de espera, mi comienzo será con un fic largo de mi One true Pairing Ichiruki._

_Estará escrito desde la perspectiva de la Kuchiki, y nose si haré mas capítulos, todo depende._

_Por último, aclarar, que bleach no me pertenece, es una obra del genial mangaka Tite Kubo._

_Espero que disfrutéis mucho leyéndolo ^^._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 1. Labios de Fresa.**

Era verano. El sol brillaba majestuosamente sobre todo karakura, impregnándola de calor, cosa que yo no le agradecía. La temperatura en estas fechas rozaba lo insoportable, aunque de noche refrescaba y no se estaba tan mal, era el momento ideal para salir a dar un paseo y refrescarse un poco.

Como cada mañana, Ichigo y yo nos íbamos a una pradera a las afueras de karakura para entrenar. Era el lugar idóneo, dado que era bastante extensa y nunca solía pasar nadie por allí.

Me concentre en escuchar el clásico ruido de las chicharras, que formaban una dulce melodía en mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y mire las nubes, aquellas grandes nubes de algodón. Me fijé especialmente en una que tenia la forma de un conejito, era preciosa.

Ojalá nadie rompiera este momento... me sentía tan relajada...

-¡Vamos Rukia! Levanta el culo, no tenemos todo el dia.

Se terminó mi momento de gloria. Como iba a relajarme, estando con él...

- No sé de donde sacas esa energía con este calor... - Dije mientras me incorporaba.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

- No sabemos cuando puede volver a atacar el enemigo- me respondió secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano -. Además, eres tú la que me dijo esta mañana que te ayudara a entrenar para que pudieras usar el bankai lo antes posible.

- Lo sé, pero con este calor...

- Deja de quejarte por todo - Me interrumpió, lanzándome mi zampakutoh, la cual cogí al vuelo.

- Resulta divertido oír eso de tu boca, señor no-quiero-hacer-las-tareas.

- Oh, ya cállate - Bufó Ichigo.

- Oh, ya cállate - Intente imitarle, con voz burlona.

Me fulminó con la mirada. Realmente se lo estaba tomando en serio, el entrenamiento era muy importante para él.

Sentí un respingo de culpa. Lo cierto era que si yo mejorara seria una gran ventaja, dado que siempre es él quien me acaba salvando.

- Lo siento... - Le dije mientras el gesto de mi cara se tornaba triste.

Ichigo notó mi cambio repentino.

- No eres tan débil, si es lo que estas pensando - Intentó animarme.- Solo té falta entrenamiento, nada más.

- Eso espero... - Murmuré.

Ichigo comenzó a dar vueltas con la mano a su zampakutoh. Su reiatsu empezó a difundirse por todo el ambiente, haciéndolo un poco pesado. Intente ponerme a su nivel, liberando grandes dosis de mi reiatsu.

- No voy a ser blando contigo - Aseguró Ichigo con una risita llena de malicia.

- No esperaba que lo fueras, descerebrado.

Y lo ultimo que se oyó fue el chocar de nuestras espadas.

_____________________

Estaba reventada. Nos habíamos tirado hasta el atardecer entrenando, sin descanso alguno. Puse una mueca de dolor al tocarme una herida que me había hecho en el codo, realmente el pelinaranja se había tomado en serio lo de no ser blando conmigo. Me sentí aliviada, que tuviera heridas de guerra no significaba otra cosa que me había esforzado, y que poco a poco me volvería mas fuerte, y eso, a fin de cuentas, era lo que quería.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, y una agradable brisa me recorrió por la cara. Hacia rato que había caído la noche y la ciudad estaba muy tranquila. Era el mejor momento para dar un paseo.

Recogí mis cosas y me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario, unos shorts vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes blancas con una tira azul en los extremos. La ropa del mundo humano me gustaba mucho, había muchas maneras de combinarla y eran muy versátiles, cosa que más de uno en la sociedad de almas agradecería. Pero el tema de las modas ya me parecía algo más complicado.

Baje por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Karin y Yuzu. Karin estaba viendo en la televisión un partido de fútbol y Yuzu se encontraba haciendo la cena. Yuzu se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió.

- ¿Vas a salir ahora, Rukia-chan?.

- Si, quiero distraerme un poco - respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Hoy no vas a salir con Ichi como hacéis muchas noches? - Preguntó dubitativa Karin desde el sofá.

Me puse algo colorada. Llevaba tiempo sabiendo que Karin podía vernos en nuestro estado de shinigami, y muchas noches Ichigo y yo teníamos que poner la excusa de que íbamos a dar un paseo para ir a combatir a numerosos hollows que aparecían por la zona. No es que no me gustara estar con Ichigo, pero la forma en la que ellas pensaban era un gran malentendido.

- No... no es lo que piensas... - Intente articular, algo nerviosa.

- Lo que tu digas - dijo Karin volviendo la mirada a la televisión.

Suspire aliviada, menos mal que no le dio por hacer muchas mas preguntas, hubiera sido un poco incómodo...

De repente, algo me llamo la atención, Ichigo no se encontraba en la sala de estar, tumbado a la bartola o haciendo el vago, como siempre.

- ¿Dónde esta Ichigo? - Inquirí a Yuzu que peleaba por hacer un onigiri perfecto.

- Ichi esta durmiendo, Yuzu le ha tenido haciendo todas las tareas según habéis vuelto - Respondió Karin con la mirada puesta en el televisor.

- ¡Ya era hora de que hiciera algo! - Expresó la menor -. Siempre es Rukia-chan la que me esta ayudando a todo, y ella es nuestra invitada.

- Realmente no me importa hacerlo Yuzu, me divierto mucho contigo.

Yuzu de repente se abalanzó contra mí con los brazos abiertos y lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Eres tan buena!, realmente Ichi-nii no te merece.

- Esto... ya os he dicho...que el y yo...no...

Ambas se rieron, y volvieron a sus que haceres. Realmente me habían ganado esta partida.

- Estaré de vuelta para la cena - Le prometí a Yuzu.

- Vaaaaaaale.

Cerré levemente la puerta y comenze a andar, dejando atrás la casa de los Kurosaki.

_____________________

Que bonitas son las estrellas, me dije a mi misma. No podía dejar de mirarlas, el cielo de aquella noche se mostraba majestuoso encima de mí, con un montón de puntitos que destelleaban con una luz blanquecina preciosa. Me recordaban mucho a mi zampakutoh, Sode no Shirayuki.

El parque en el que me encontraba estaba casi vacío, como mucho habían dos o tres parejas, pero ninguna se percató de mi presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en mi.

Me columpiaba levemente de atrás para adelante en uno de los columpios del parque, mirando hacia el cielo.

_No eres débil, si es lo que estas pensando_.

No paraban de resonar aquellas palabras que me dijo Ichigo por la mañana. Me preguntaba si realmente tenia razón...

Empecé a columpiarme con mas fuerza.

_Tengo que ser mas fuerte._

_Tengo que ser mas fuerte._

_Tengo que ser mas fuerte._

No paraba de repetírmelo una y otra vez, tenia que serlo, tenia que dejar de preocupar a la gente. A Renji, a Nii-sama... sobretodo a Ichigo.

_Ichigo..._

Me frene en seco. Llevaba varios dias que no me lo quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por él?.

Por mas que le daba vueltas, no quería aceptar que realmente estuviera sintiendo eso... ese sentimiento llamado Amor.

Me estire hacie atrás y suspire prolongadamente. Alzé los ojos y allí estaba él.

- Yoh, Rukia.

- ¡I-ichigo! .- Vocifere asustada, antes de caerme al suelo.

El pelinaranja se río por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- ¿Cómo sabias que iba a estar aquí? - Pregunté levantándome del suelo. La caída no fue muy lastimera, pero me sentí muy torpe en ese momento.

- Yuzu me dijo que habías salido, y supuse que te encontraría aquí. ¿Te hace un helado de fresa?.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, se estaba comiendo uno. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros algo rasgados y una camiseta ajustada del mismo color. No hacia falta fijarse demasiado para ver como se marcaba el espléndido cuerpo del pelinaranja, ese cuerpo tan lujurioso que una tanto ansiaría tener...

_¡Que demonios estoy pensando!_

- Rukia, ¿pasa algo?, estas toda colorada - Afirmó el shinigami sustituto.

- ¿Eh?

¡Mierda!. Sin darme cuenta me había puesto como un tomate.

- No... ¡No es nada! - Conteste, girando de un lado para otro la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí -. Espera un momento.

Me quede muda. Había puesto su frente junto a la mía para tomarme la temperatura. Pude sentir el calor de su frente, su simple tacto ya me ponía el corazón a mil por hora. Y sus labios, esos dulces labios, estaban cerca de mí... demasiado cerca.

- ¡No te acerques a mí pervertido! - Reaccione. Y antes de darme cuenta Ichigo se encontraba a dos metros de mí de la patada que le había soltado.

¡No me podía creer que hiciera eso!. El amor no paraba de abarcar la fibra en mi interior, y tenia que aceptarlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes. ¿Acaso no sabia que estaba en plena crisis de sentimientos?. No, claro que no, como iba a saberlo. Él es idiota.

Ichigo se incorporó deprisa, sujetándose con fuerza él estomago. El helado que se estaba tomando se había caído al suelo, llenándose de arena.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - Preguntó, jadeante -. Ultimamente estas rarisima.

- ¡Es por tu culpa!

- ¿Haah?, ¿mi culpa?. ¡Se puede saber que he hecho!

- ¡Idiota!

Le di la espalda. Lo último que quería era discutir por un tema que el simplemente desconocía. No valdría la pena.

Tras un intervalo de unos diez segundos, el silencio endureció el ambiente. Poco a poco las parejas se iban marchando, dejándonos totalmente solos.

Me aferre a mi pecho.

- Soy un estorbo para ti - Rompí el silencio -. ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no lo eres, estúpida.

Me gire y le mire a los ojos.

- ¡Soy una inútil!

- No, no lo eres. - Afirmó Ichigo -. Deja de decir gilipolleces.

- ¡Pero siempre te hieren por mi culpa!, ¡si tan solo fuera un poco mas...!

- Estúpida - Me cortó, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

Pude sentir como su calor me rodeaba poco a poco. Pude sentir sus latidos del corazón. Pude sentir su dulce aroma en mi. Pude sentir el abrazo que necesitaba.

Pude sentirle a el.

- Te protegería sin importar qué, aunque fueras la chica mas fuerte del universo.

Rompí a llorar. No quería que jamas se separara de mí, la simple idea de perderle me producía pánico. Seguí llorando, y llorando, y llorando...y el me apretaba entre sus fornidos brazos, intentando consolarme.

Me alejó un poco de el y sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis ojos.

- Siempre seré tu escudo. Y también tu espada.

Y sus labios se fundieron con los míos, en un tierno y cálido beso. De repente, todo fue una tranquila soledad. Un frío vacío que se desvaneció de mi mente.

Sus labios sabían a fresa.


End file.
